Un poco de normalidad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para jeuxatrois. Manjoume/Asuka/Jim. Después de perder desastrosamente contra Amon y darse cuenta de lo bien que se llevan Asuka y Jim, Manjoume piensa que ya nada puede salir peor. O eso cree. 3 viñetas.
1. ¿Quién es éste?

**Título: **Un poco de normalidad  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Manjoume Jun/Tenjouin Asuka/Jim Crocodile  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado después del duelo Manjoume vs Amon y antes del final del torneo Disclosure.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Frases  
><strong>Tema: <strong>1. ¿Quién es éste?

* * *

><p>Manjoume deja que un suspiro largo y profundo escape de sus pulmones, tan lentamente que hace un ruido gracioso que retumba en el mar, extrañamente calmado de esa tarde de mediados de mes. Su figura puede ser vista escondida tras el faro, como si esperara a alguien, como en los cuentos trágicos de amores prohibidos y su suspiro podría aumentar aún más la atmósfera romántica, sin embargo, muy lejos están sus pensamientos de las cuestiones del corazón. Y de hecho, le alegra que Asuka no esté presente para verlo en tan deplorable estado, uno en el que hasta él mismo se da vergüenza, pero que aún sabiéndolo no puede superar. La derrota contra Amon, la vergüenza de su familia.<p>

Manjoume deja que otro largo suspiro se deshaga en su pecho como hielo derretido y mete las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en que es absurdo deprimirse por algo tan insignificante, añadiendo además el pensamiento un tanto pesimista de que ya debería de estar acostumbrado, sobretodo viviendo con Juudai a un lado. La victoria se le escapó en diversas ocasiones cuando su ego lo cegaba, cuando usar un uniforme azul le daba falsa confianza y poderío, todas las veces en manos del castaño, todas las veces en aras de la humildad que ahora posee, que se sigue construyendo día a día. Y aún así, ¿por qué siente tanta rabia? La respuesta tiembla de su lengua y es murmurada en un tono rabioso, que nadie más que él escucha, pero que habría asustado a cualquiera. Porque no es justo.

Sin embargo, nada ha podido hacer para remediar semejante humillación y los días han seguido corriendo, con aquellos extraños duelos trayendo más que sólo derrotas o un poco de diversión. A él, en realidad, no le importa demasiado. Lo único que pobla su mente es la venganza y la manera de conseguirla, todavía inexacta, todavía escurridiza, en su ofuscada mente tras tremenda sorpresa.

En eso está pensando cuando un sonido lejano y gutural consigue distraerlo, algo parecido al eco furioso que su pecho clama por expresar, quebrando el tranquilo aire donde, una vez pone atención, también puede oír a Juudai riendo en alguna parte. El joven se voltea para observar a su alrededor, pensando en que podría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad sin haber planeado nada cuando nota la fuente del ruido, que aún sigue repitiéndose, como si fuese una canción siniestra.

En la orilla más cercana a él y aún así, protegida por árboles y arena, tres figuras pueden ser vistas charlando animadamente, una de ellas un animal. Por supuesto, él puede identificar plenamente al propietario de tan singular mascota, un cocodrilo hembra que parece tremendamente emocionado, como Juudai los días en que llegan cartas nuevas, un propietario que está a escasos metros de su amiga mascota, con el inconfundible sombrero vaquero agitado levemente por los vientos. Jim Crocodile Cook, otro de los campeones extranjeros, otro que, según se rumora tras su duelo con Kenzan, es bastante habilidoso. Aunque viéndolo desde su perspectiva, ahí, todavía medio escondido detrás del farol, lo que está haciendo en esos momentos es todo menos exhibir sus habilidades y con la persona menos esperada, que sólo hace que su furia, mezclada con tristeza, aumente.

Asuka está a su lado, puede distinguir la grácil e inconfundible silueta incluso si ésta es borrosa, incluso si apenas se adivina una sombra de su cabello dorado bajo el sol. Charlan y aunque ella permanece calmada y compuesta como siempre, él puede notar que se están divirtiendo como nunca antes, quizás porque el vaquero le está contando historias de países distantes, quizás simplemente por pura conexión espiritual. Al pensar en esto su corazón da un salto nada oportuno que lo hace entornar los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente avergonzado de las reacciones de su cuerpo, que aunque nadie ve salvo él, lo hacen sentir un poco indefenso ante la acción de las hormonas y el corazón. Conexión espiritual inmediata, ¿dónde ha visto eso y por qué teme sus resultados? La respuesta le llega inmediatamente en la forma de dos figuras diferentes, bajo sus párpados como recuerdos demasiado vívidos e inexplicables, dos figuras que, incluso si parecen extrañas juntas, no se pueden pensar separadas ya nunca más. Johan y Juudai.

¿Sucederá lo mismo con Asuka y ése tipo si los deja el tiempo suficiente a solas? Piensa que sí por la manera en la cual aún permanecen ahí juntos, incólumes como dos estatuas perfectas, ajenos a toda su realidad. Quizás si fuera él, si fuera otro, cualquiera —salvo tal vez Juudai, si logra exasperarla—, ella ya se habría marchado, para atender asuntos más urgentes y menos apremiantes en la cuestión del amor. Pero ella sigue ahí y él también. Así como Manjoume también los observa.

Un tercer suspiro escapa de su pecho conforme las dos figuras se alejan juntas en dirección a rumbo desconocido, dejándolo una vez más solo con sus pensamientos, los cuales incluyen, además de unas cuantas maldiciones de lo más selectas, la preocupación por preparar un plan para solventar esa otra eventualidad además de la de Amon y el pensamiento de que, con los campeones extranjeros sólo han llegado desgracias, mismas que en realidad él no ha ni llegado a sospechar.


	2. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

**Título: **Un poco de normalidad  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Manjoume Jun/Tenjouin Asuka/Jim Crocodile  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado después del duelo Manjoume vs Amon y antes del final del torneo Disclosure.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Frases  
><strong>Tema: <strong>3. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

* * *

><p>La situación parece extrañamente irónica y hace que de vez en cuando Manjoume se pregunte si no está en alguna clase de deja vu o un mundo diferente, de ésos en los cuales Juudai siempre se empeña en envolverlos. Sin embargo, el constante impacto de la brisa marina en el rostro le indica que lejos está todo aquello de ser un producto de su cerebro, que parece haberse rebobinado justo al momento exacto en el que vio a Asuka con Jim por primera vez, charlando animadamente a varios metros del faro, donde de nuevo él se encuentra escondido.<p>

Es el mismo lugar, la misma hora, un día distinto. La única diferencia que lo hace suponer que no es un tormento eterno o el juego de algún ser malvado buscando burlarse es que además de él, también Fubuki los observa atentamente, dispuesto a brindarle su opinión profesional sobre el asunto. Llevan algún rato callados y el hombre a su lado suele asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando, murmurar cosas incomprensibles y reír como si le estuvieran contando un chiste graciosísimo que él no puede alcanzar a entender, cosa que lo desanima sobremanera, pues aunque todavía no le ha dado su opinión, sus solas expresiones faciales le dicen lo suficiente, le dicen que sus suposiciones son bastante más ciertas que el pronóstico del clima.

—Bueno, a Jim le gusta mi hermanita, de eso no cabe duda —dice el castaño, con todo el aire de un profesional, llevándose la mano al mentón sin dar muestras de que aquello le desgrade en absoluto—. Pero, Asuka... —su expresión concentrada se acentúa y voltea de nuevo para mirar a su hermana, una silueta borrosa en la lejanía, jugando con el cocodrilo.

—¿Tenjouin-kun...? —bueno, pudo soportarlo de Juudai por situaciones especiales, porque de alguna manera tiene un imán para atraer a las personas, porque Asuka lo conoce desde años. Pero Jim es relativamente nuevo en su vida y aparte, él, Manjoume Jun, ha insistido durante años, ¿para obtener qué?

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros el mayor de los Tenjouin, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, cosa que no disminuye las ganas de matarlo que tiene Manjoume, quien ha depositado grandes esperanzas en su diagnóstico fallido—. Mi hermanita es muy impredecible en esas cuestiones, pero es cierto que él le cae bien. Nunca la había visto llevarse tan bien con nadie antes.

Como para acentuar esta particularidad, en ese momento a la mujer se le ocurre comenzar a reír bajito, cosa que parece tan irreal como si el mundo se hubiese volteado. Manjoume deja escapar un bufido cuando escucha ésto y piensa que es mejor rendirse de una buena vez, pues recuerda todos sus intentos fallidos, todo lo que luchó para siempre conseguir la misma respuesta. Fubuki, al ver esto, niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pues nunca le ha enseñado a su alumno a que rechace un reto, no es apropiado para Manjoume Thunder, quien regresó del mismísimo infierno como una mejor persona.

—¡Oh, vamos, no te desanimes! ¡Todavía no has perdido! —en realidad, tiene razón. Nadie ha perdido, nadie ha ganado y quizás nunca suceda, por cómo es su hermana, pero eso no le quita las ganas de ayudar, a pesar de que sabe que sus esfuerzos podrían continuar siendo en vano—. ¿Por qué no tratas de conocer a Jim mejor primero? Puedes preguntarle casualmente que piensa de mi hermanita y si te dice algo que no quieres oír... ¡Zas, lo retas a un duelo y ganas! ¡Asuka quedará encantada!

Es cierto que es muy bueno en los duelos, sus constantes victorias, no sólo ahí en Duel Academia sino también en el Norte, donde tuvo que luchar con un deck extraño e incompleto, lo prueban. Sin embargo, no se siente nada confiado ante un extranjero, elegido por su escuela para representarlos, el mejor entre los mejores. No se siente nada confiado porque recuerda su derrota contra Amon, la humillación sufrida cuando tenía toda la ventaja y más puntos de vida, un revés extraño que sólo puede justificar bajo la tonta fantasía de la trampa. No, Jim nunca haría trampa, como Amon, quien tiene unos ojos astutos y sabe cómo manipular a la gente. Jim nunca le haría trampa, se pararía enfrente de él con todo el semblante de alguien honesto —sonriendo quizás por la emoción— y tendrían un duelo justo y necesario, regido sólo por las reglas del azar y la estrategia, donde él sabe se defiende bastante bien.

Un duelo suena bastante bien, pero primero tiene que averigüar sus intenciones, aunque no se le de exactamente bien charlar con gente nueva y sea bastante hosco hasta con sus amigos. Un duelo sería lo ideal, contra aquél deck de fósiles y cartas extrañas que de sólo pensarlo le encienden una chispa de emoción que no había sentido desde su derrota, una chispa de emoción que poco a poco va sacándolo de su letargo, en el cual todo es gris y absurdo, nada digno de su esfuerzo.

—¡Muchas gracias, maestro! —afirma, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y sosteniendo las manos del castaño, que le corresponde en el mismo grado, sonriendo al ver a su alumno más prometedor de regreso—. ¡Voy a seguir sus consejos y hablaré con él! Y si se atreve a decir algo inapropiado sobre Tenjouin-kun... —su semblante se oscurece mientras busca con la mirada al objeto de todos sus problemas, ahora ya desaparecido del lugar donde estaba antes pues seguro Asuka y él han ido a tomar algo.

—¡Ésa es la actitud! Ve a por ella, ya verás que con mis consejos todo saldrá bien —Fubuki deja escapar un guiño que casi hace parecer ciertas sus palabras, siempre demasiado optimistas para la situación—. Además, si te digo la verdad... Te prefiero a ti como mi hermano, ¿lo sabes?

—¡Maestro! —si Manjoume ya estaba conmovido, con dicha afirmación sus ojos amenazan con llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que desaparecen con una velocidad de vértigo cuando ve una sombra conocida a escasos metros de donde están sentados (dos metros quizás), mirándolos de hito en hito con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer Asuka ha escuchado todo y no le ha hecho nada de gracia por cómo los observa, rompiendo el emotivo momento al preguntar:

—¿De qué están hablando, hermano? Espero que no sea de nuevo de tonterías —ambos saben muy bien a qué se refiere con tonterías, cosa que sólo logra que pasen saliva, repentinamente asustados de que sus planes vayan a fracasar o que sean castigados con una semana de silencio.

—D-de nada, hermanita, de nada —tartamudea el mayor de los Tenjouin, alzando los brazos como si eso pudiese protegerlo de la mirada asesina que le lanzan los ojos dorados, tan añorados internamente en sus días de oscuridad. Sin embargo, de nada sirve el intento cuando Manjoume exclama, de manera lastimera y delatándose totalmente.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

A lo cual Asuka sólo responde haciendo oídos sordos, pues no quiere ni saber qué están pensando esos dos, cuyas locuras no conocen límites humanos.


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Título: **Un poco de normalidad  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Manjoume Jun/Tenjouin Asuka/Jim Crocodile  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado después del duelo Manjoume vs Amon y antes del final del torneo Disclosure.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Frases  
><strong>Tema: <strong>2. ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

><p>Desde hace algún tiempo Karen se retuerce en su espalda y Jim está muy seguro de la razón, a pesar de permanecer impasible, sentado sobre el pasto verde frente a los dormitorios de Obelisk Blue. Él lo ha notado desde hace bastante rato, quizás incluso antes que Karen, con aquellos instintos animales tan fascinantes que posee. Alguien los sigue y los vigila estrechamente, como un depredador a una liebre indefensa, aunque no puede adivinar sus intenciones, mucho menos su silueta, que parece enfundada en una capa negra pero que ya lleva al menos un cuarto del día en su persecusión, sin decidirse a acercarse o dar la menor señal de tener algún problema que quiera resolver con él. Sólo está ahí, esperando como una sombra, que le haría pensar al hombre si fuera extremadamente pesimista que es la sombra de la muerte que viene en su búsqueda, para reclamar lo que no se llevó hace años, el día en que su mejor amiga lo salvó.<p>

Así pues, el vaquero decide ignorarlo mientras éste se mantenga alejado y no de señales de querer empezar una pelea o algo mucho más oscuro, pues es un día demasiado hermoso como para gastarlo en preocupaciones inútiles.

—No te preocupes, Karen, no es nada —el hombre le da unas cuantas palmaditas a su Karen mientras la suelta en el pasto verde, bastante similar al suelo árido o selvático de Australia, donde creció toda su vida—. No pasa nada.

Pero esta afirmación se desmiente automáticamente, acompañada por un sonido gutural que escapa del hocico del cocodrilo como una señal de peligro, dispuesta a alertar a lo único que tiene en el mundo para que huya y se salve de lo que sea que está allí atrás y viene en camino, dispuesto ahora sí a poner en claro sus intenciones.

—Atrás, Karen, atrás —a pesar de que otros habrían usado al exótico animal para salvaguardarse, Jim la aparta para ponerse como escudo a la sombra negra que se aproxima y que de alguna manera le parece familiar—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta, sin ningún temor en la voz y más curioso que nada, pues se supone que la Academia es un lugar seguro y lo peor que podría encontrar es un abusón, al cual por supuesto no le tendría miedo.

La pregunta es ignorada olímpicamente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si la escena fuese la misma de segundos atrás, con el césped moviéndose al compás de los últimos vientos veraniegos y el sonido de las risas de las chicas en la playa. Pronto, a la figura se le suma una segunda, colocada en la misma posición donde estaba la anterior, detrás de un grueso árbol situado en el camino de grava hacia Obelisk, frondoso y vibrante, con los rayos del sol coloreando las hojas de tonos brillosos y llenos de vida. Pero el aire que emana esta figura es muy diferente a la del hombre que se acerca, que parece oscuro y pesimista, similar a las caricaturas donde hay una nube negra sobre su cabeza; la persona detrás del árbol parece bastante emocionada y emana un aura de alegría y expectación, logrando recordarle a Jim a los niños pequeños, que sin duda son extraños en ese lugar.

Karen no sabe cómo responder a esta extraña mezcla de personalidades, pero mantiene el hocico abierto en señal defensiva y ruge de vez en cuando, hasta que su persecusor está a dos metros de distancia, todo el semblante oscuro nada a juego con la iluminación natural de ese día. Es Manjoume Jun y está irreconocible, como si un resfriado terrible lo hubiese atacado de un día para otro, dejándolo pálido y demacrado, además de con los ánimos por los suelos. Su gabardina parece estar más rota y más sucia que nunca y como se mueve despacio, casi falto de energía, para cualquiera hubiese podido pasar perfectamente por un fantasma, cosa que, sin embargo, no explica qué hace en ese lugar, de manera tan misteriosa y acercándose para hablar.

—Ah, Manjoume, ¿qué hay? —su voz es afable y logra borrar todo rastro de tensión en el aire, incluyendo la de Karen, quien se hace un nudo sobre el césped y cierra los ojos, casi como si pensara que ha perdido su tiempo tomándose demasiado en serio a ese tipo raro. Jim, por su parte, nunca ha tratado demasiado al hijo menor del grupo financiero, pero como no le parece mala persona ni mucho menos un peligro, decide regresar a su posición inicial, invitándolo con un gesto para que lo imite y se siente a su lado, para conversar algo que parece un poco delicado—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Dichas preguntas son las únicas cosas que pueden regresarle un poco de vitalidad al hombre, que ha estado aletargado en su habitación durante días, dejándose arrastrar por una depresión casi ridícula, que ni siquiera las vívidas —y exasperantes— risas de Johan y Juudai del otro lado de la pared logra mermar. ¿Que si necesita algo? Bueno, muchas cosas. Pero lo que lo ha llevado hasta allí, guiado por el consejo de su maestro, Fubuki, es un tema un poco más complejo que querer charlar sobre el clima o socializar, cosa que lo hace dudar de sus acciones y preguntarse si no debe de salir corriendo inmediatamente, soportando lo que resta del año con la presencia del vaquero y los demás extranjeros en el lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Jim comienza a preocuparse al ver la falta de respuesta en su acompañante, que tiene todos los síntomas de un posible desmayo, quizás a causa de esas extrañas bandas que les ha dado Cobra y que últimamente ha notado le quitan energía—. Quizás deberíamos de ir a la enfermería, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—No —es lo primero que dice él y sorprendentemente su voz contradice a su estado físico, pues es fuerte y decidida, cosa que logra que la otra figura, aún escondida, aumente su emoción como si tuviera un radar o alguna especie de poder mágico para escuchar la conversación—. No. Quiero un duelo.

.

Últimamente Asuka siente que está comenzando a alucinar cosas extrañas, como siluetas escondidas entre los árboles y una extraña debilidad tras tener duelos, que sólo le deja la energía necesaria para arrastrarse hacia la cama y quedarse profundamente dormida hasta el otro día. Pero lo que más alienta estas suposiciones es Fubuki, a quien ve por todos lados —cosa que no sería nada anormal en realidad sino fuese por otros factores—, con todo el semblante de estar tramando algo malo. Es más, hasta podría llegar a creer que es él quien está detrás del mal funcionamiento de su pulsera del torneo de Disclosure por su secretismo y por cómo la merodea más que de costumbre, como si esperara que en cualquier segundo fuera a caerse muerta.

Esa tarde dichas ideas divagan por su mente como asteroides lejanos, meros haces de luz en el universo de su cerebro. Ha tenido un duelo con Momoe hace algunas horas y, como ya es extraña costumbre, ha quedado agotada y tirada sobre la cama, ocupándose únicamente de sus pensamientos. Es un día bastante bonito y podría gastarlo jugando algún partido de tenis o teniendo otro duelo, pero las fuerzas le fallan, tanto que con lo único que se contenta es con levantarse para mirar por la ventana de vez en cuando, todavía presa de las suposiciones de una posible enfermedad mental, pues ningún acosador está afuera de su ventana cada vez que mira por ella.

A la cuarta ocasión en que se levanta, sin embargo, de nuevo comienza a dudar al notar un elemento extraño en el paisaje, o más bien, varios. Su hermano está escondido detrás de un árbol en la lejanía, por cómo se distingue su inconfundible cabello y su extraño uniforme, pero además de él, algunos metros a la distancia también se encuentran Manjoume y Jim, el primero bastante demacrado y hasta casi agotado —una imagen perfecta de ella en esos momentos—, sosteniendo un duelo que parece no acabar así como también emocionante.

Podría pasar por cualquier cosa y ella no le haría demasiado caso si no fuese por la extraña presencia de Fubuki ahí, que algo habrá tenido que ver con el enfrentamiento, si no es que los lanzó uno contra el otro, pidiéndoles que se pelearan por motivos desconocidos. O más bien, por motivos que ella no quiere saber, pero que intuye perfectamente, por lo dicho por Manjoume días atrás y su comportamiento errático, casi como el de un lunático, teniendo duelos aquí y allá, sin duda en preparación para ése.

Usando la poca energía que le queda, la mujer decide ir hacia el lugar de los hechos para evitar que suceda alguna tontería o que Fubuki prometa algo que no pueda cumplir y le gane un buen puñetazo de su parte, pues nunca le ha gustado que decida por ella, mucho menos en esos asuntos que no le interesan, no tanto como terminar la escuela y seguir estudiando.

Para cuando llega al lugar los puntos de vida de ambos se han decrementado en una suma considerable, logrando que cada robo se vuelva significativo y emocionante a la vez, pues también podría convertirse en el final. Su hermano pega un respingo cuando le pone la mano en el hombro, logrando sacarle una sonrisa que casi le hace pensar en perdonarlo, eso hasta que comienza a explicar el motivo de la pelea.

—¿Por qué están teniendo un duelo? —pregunta ella, conociendo que la respuesta no es simplemente "por diversión" o "por el torneo", pues de ese modo podrá parar antes toda esa locura.

—Por ti, hermanita —le responde él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y guiñándole un ojo, que no consigue disminuir su molestia y asombro ante tal revelación, tan seca y tan verdadera.

—¿Jim ha accedido a ésto? —nunca esperó eso de él. Es más, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. La verdad la desconcertó por algunos minutos, dejándola plantada como una estatua bajo el frondoso árbol, la vista fija en el furioso duelo que se llevaba a cabo a pocos metros de allí.

—No, de hecho, Jim no lo sabe, pero Manjoume está peleando por ti, ¿sabías? —Asuka supone que Fubuki le dice eso para hacerla sentir importante y valorada, pero en realidad los sentimientos que afloran en su interior son de todo menos agradables, aunque también se mezcla alguna pizca de vergüenza entre ellos.

_—¡Her-ma-no!_

El castaño sale corriendo incluso antes de que ella pueda decidir si quiere descargar su furia físicamente o no, dejándola con los puños levantados durante algunos segundos y el ceño fruncido, mismo que se desvanece eventualmente, conforme observa la finalización del duelo en una impactante victoria de Manjoume, así como también cómo éste se desvanece tras haber ganado, cayendo con un ruido seco sobre el pasto, casi como fulminado por un rayo.

—¡Manjoume-kun! ¡Jim! —el vaquero también se ha desestabilizado, pero permanece de pie tras trastabillar, solícito para ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

—Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, después de todo —el australiano se echa al joven sobre los hombros de cualquier manera, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo ha llegado Asuka ahí o por qué la otra figura escondida es su hermano, quien se acerca con el amago de una sonrisa temblándole en los labios, como si hubiese sido testigo de un acto heroico. Ha sido un duelo excelente y está preocupado por la salud de su mejor rival, quien ya se veía demacrado pero le insistió demasiado para comenzar.

Asuka, por su parte, deja escapar un suspiro conforme hacen su camino hacia el edificio principal. Todo el asunto le parece absurdo, pero no puede contener una ligera sonrisa cuando observa el rostro de Manjoume, pálido y demacrado, rebotando contra el hombro de Jim, todo por el bien de extraños sentimientos que ella no puede llegar a aceptar.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Se pregunta ella y luego niega con la cabeza, para espantar la pregunta como si fuese una mosca molesta. Es lo normal, ¿verdad? Esos pequeños accesos de su vida le indican que en realidad si existe un poco de normalidad a su alrededor, casi siempre sumergido en batallas épicas y archi-villanos, todo esto... aún cuando sólo tenga que ver con triángulos amorosos de los cuales ella no quiere saber nada todavía, es un poco de normalidad.

Y quizás le de las gracias a Manjoume, se disculpe con Jim y le pegue a su hermano, pero sólo cuando consiga un buen analgésico antes, junto con una buena dósis de vitaminas, pues por ese día ya ha sido suficiente.

**FIN.**


End file.
